


Never Channel Teenage Chloé

by musiclvr1112



Series: Friends to Lovers AU [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe is trying her best, F/M, Queen Bee, but I had fun with it nonetheless, but alas, it's really just a stepping stone, this one is pretty tiny, to not akumatize people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Chloé keeps track of her akumatized victims in her attempt to be better.





	Never Channel Teenage Chloé

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place right after my drabble titled "Chill"

“And…it’s nice.”

Nathanaël opened his mouth to say something else, but she never found out what it was, for at that very moment, the coffee shop she had just come from erupted with crashes and screams.

_Oh no._

The two sprang up and stared at the commotion. The shop’s windows were shattered and people were running in every direction _away_ from it. Finally, out floated what looked like a monster made of bed sheets.

“Ah, shit.” Chloé sighed as she reached in her purse and pulled out a pocket notebook and a pen. She was vaguely aware of the artist watching over her shoulder, but she didn’t really care if he saw this. It wasn’t really like he could have more reason to hate her than she had already given him back in school.

She flipped until she found the most recent page, which to her dismay was toward the end. She angrily clicked the pen and started scribbling the date on the next empty line whilst grumbling under her breath. “Damn it. I should have known this would happen if I channeled teenage Chloé. She’s going to be so upset with me.”

“Holy shit.” Bright red hair infiltrated her peripheral vision as he leaned in to take a closer look. “Is that what I think it is?” He sounded on the verge of laughter.

“What?” she asked passively as she added an extra note at the end of this entry.

“It is! You have a log book!”

“Yeah, so?”

“How long have you had it? Am I in there?”

Chloé stared dismally at her finished entry:

_5/8. Martin Leroy. Yelled at in a business meeting. Note: Never channel teenage Chloé._

Damn it, she had been clean since March!

She slammed it shut. “No, you’re not in it,” she said as she put the notebook back in her purse. “I only started keeping track a few years ago.”

“Grew a conscience?”

Ouch.

She was glad she was already on the ground. If she had been standing when hearing that, her knees likely would have given out. She clenched her teeth together as she attempted to ignore the sting and maintain her composure. Luckily, she had been doing this for years.

“More like one found me,” she remarked as she stood up. “Anyway, he’s probably going to come after me pretty soon, so I’m going to get out of here. I suggest you do the same.” And without another word, she left.

Unlike family and friends, the redhead didn’t make any attempt to follow her, or even ask where she was going. Which meant that she had no trouble with looking suspicious as she ducked into the nearest alleyway. “Ready, Pollen?”

The little god floated up in front of her, arms crossed and a sour expression in her otherwise adorable little face. “I told you not to go to the meeting alone.”

Chloé sighed. “Yes, you did. I’m sorry, Pollen.”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Martin.” Despite herself, she scoffed. “Chloé!”

“Okay, I know I could have been nicer, but he was still an asshole! No way in Hell am I apologizing to him!” The bee sighed.

“We’ll continue this discussion later. Right now, we have an akuma to fight.”

Chloé smiled. Fighting was the part she was good at. “Pollen, transform me!”


End file.
